


12% Your Fault

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Tony blames himself for things, as usual.





	12% Your Fault

Tony apologizes for things constantly while Pepper is pregnant with Morgan.

“I’m sorry,” whispered while he holds her hair back and rubs her back through several months of morning sickness. 

“I’m sorry” when she’s grumpy because her favorite clothes don’t fit anymore and she can’t have her morning coffee or a glass of wine after work.

Pepper mostly rolls with it; Tony’s gonna Tony after all. This particular manifestation of his ever-present guilt complex is at least pretty adorable and it’s sweet how attentive he’s being to her through all the inconveniences of pregnancy.

She finally puts her foot down, egged on by a heady mix of hormones and pain medication, when Tony starts trying to apologize for the scars she’s going to have from the C-section it took to deliver Morgan while literally holding their beautiful perfect daughter in his arms.

“You’re right, Tony, this is all your fault,” she says mock-sternly, pulling him over to give both him and the baby a kiss, “thank you.”

Tony grins at that, “ _all_ my fault?”

“Well, at least 12%…”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for ages and it was just going to be a little headcanon thing but then I thought of some dialogue so I thought maybe I'd try actually writing it! Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://newnewyorker93.tumblr.com/post/182736959261/12-your-fault-tony-apologizes-for-things#notes) :)


End file.
